


#TeamKastle

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, The Liebermans are Team Kastle, Views of Kastle from the Liebermans POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: After an argument with Frank about not seeing Karen, The Lieberman's discuss the varying degrees of the enigma that is Frank Castle and Karen Page's relationship





	#TeamKastle

It had become the norm for Sarah Lieberman to wake up every so often now without her husband in bed with her. However she always knew exactly where he would be: out in the garage with Frank. The scenario would be the same every time too; she would get up and find the coffee was already made (half the pot gone), go outside to the garage and greet the two men who were always up to something that she always decided it was better that she didn't ask about. Frank would always come to hug her and kiss her on the cheek and stay only long enough to say good morning to the kids and help see them off to school and then he would leave. It was a nice, and predictable.

 

Except today, Sarah didn't smell coffee as she entered the kitchen. The coffee machine wasn't even on.  _ Hm, _ she thought to herself as she headed to the garage. There they were, her two men deep in conversation; but again… something was off. Nothing too serious from what she could tell, but still it was noticeable. So she decided to eavesdrop:

 

“I can't talk about this with you David. You don't understand what I am trying to do.” Frank huffed obviously annoyed and frustrated. David shifted in his chair, “Frank I know what you are getting at, I do, but come on man. Go see her. You are much more bearable after you’ve seen her. Its going on 3 months now.” Sarah crept in through the doorway to hear better.

 

“No.” Frank said meaning for it to be the final word on the matter. David however wouldn't let it go, “Frank, buddy, there isn't a threat anymore. You can go and have a little bit of happiness. And from what I can tell, Happiness thy name is Karen Page.” Frank stood up from the wall he was leaning against, crossing the room with a finger pointed at David ready to go off on him when Sarah decided it was time to interrupt.

 

“Hey good morning you two!” she came into view smiling. Franks body language quickly adjusted, he did his usual routine of hugging his best friends wife and kissing her on the cheek. “Mornin’. Sorry I was just getting ready to leave, got a few things I have to take care of today.” He took this opportunity to leave the conversation and David’s pestering presence. “Okay, well I will tell the kids you stopped by.” Sarah said as she waved him out the door.

 

When she was sure Frank was gone she came to her husband's side, kissing him good morning and started her curious inquiry. “So… what was that all about? Heard Karen's name being tossed around.” She pushed a few strands of Davids curls out of his eyes. David’s eyes grew wide as he let out a very heavy sigh, “I've been trying to convince him to go and see Karen. It’s obvious that he misses her like crazy. He always reads her news articles first thing whenever he gets his hands on a New York Bulletin. Anytime you would see a strawberry blonde in a pencil skirt you would swear you could hear his heart skip. He tries to hide the fact that he's in love with her, like its a big secret that no one can ever know about, but he is really really bad at it.” David looks up at his wife hoping she could offer some extra insight into the inner workings of Frank Castles brain.

 

“So what was he talking about? What is he trying to do?” Sarah asked. 

 

David stood from his chair and stretched, “He claims he is staying away from her in order to keep her safe, protect Karen from himself and all the ‘baggage’ that comes with him.” He took his wife's hand and lead her out of the garage back towards the house as he continued, “which I called bullshit on. I told him that it was an excuse because he was afraid of settling down with her and allowing himself to be happy for once. I mean it's not like Karen doesnt feel the same way about him. I told you before that Frank got her a white rose bush to put in her window as a means of signalling him should she ever have any information. Well that rose bush has been sitting in her window for the last 3 months, when it dies she goes out and buys a new one and puts it right back on the windowsill, waiting for him to show up.” David started moseying around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the family while Sarah sat at the kitchen table.

 

“Wow, that's amazing.” Sarah's heart broke for Karen and Frank. “You know I always liked her. I always thought she was really good for him. She brings something out in him that, well, hasn't been there in a very long time.” She accepts the cup of coffee her husband offers her, “Thanks.” she takes a sip, “Think it would be difficult to get them in the same room?” Sarah blurted out.

 

David looked at his wife and he could see the gears turning behind her eyes, “What are you proposing?” 

 

“Only that if we could manage to get them in the same room and make them talk, that maybe they would realize that they can't live without each other. I mean for heaven's sake have they even kissed? Because I tell ya, there is some serious sexual tension between them if I ever saw it. Like the way he looks at her is out of this world, truly indescribable.” Sarah mused as she thought back on all the times, albeit it was only 3 times that they had all been in the same room.

 

The truth of the matter was, in Frank Castle’s mind Karen Page hung the moon and put every star in the sky. She was the redemption he never in a million years thought he could ever have.

 

“Yeah you should hear the way he talks about her.” David waved a butter knife in the air while he recalled a very specific moment. “Even early on when ever her name came up, I always asked him what was up with those two. Of course he either told me ‘was none of my business’ or to fuck off.”

 

Sarah chuckled, taking another sip of coffee, “Yeah that sounds like him.”

 

“It was until the whole bomber situation that it really came out” David continued as he moved on to mixing pancake batter, “I remember we were listening to Karen's radio interview and after it ended when the bomber called, he asked me to find Lewis. Which at the beginning he didnt give me alot to go on but he was determined to find this guy and make sure he didn't hurt Karen and then I asked him, ‘What's the deal with you two?’ and he told me ‘the deal is no one goes after Karen’ and then he asked me what I would do if it was you?”

 

Sarah finished off her coffee, “And what did you say?”

 

“I said that you were my wife, my family, and something in him when I said that snapped because he kicked a chair at me, picked it up, sat in it and got really close to my face. And Sarah the look in his eyes was intense but not in like a violent way, like he was scared shitless that someone was about to rip his heart right out of his chest.”

 

Sarah stood from the kitchen table to get plates out of the cabinet, “Wow. Did he say anything else?”

 

“Yeah, when he got really close to my face he told me that Karen was his family and if something happened to her- and he kind of stammered off but he was almost like he wanted to say that he loved her but he wouldn't let himself.” David scooped up the finished pancakes and put them onto the plates Sarah handed him.

Sarah arranged the table for breakfast while she called for the kids to come and eat. “I think I will give Karen a call today and see if she wants to go out for lunch.” 

 

David sat down at the head of the table, “Let me know how I can help. Honestly at this point I will do anything to get Frank in a better mood.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a LOOOONG time since I wrote anything. Let me know what you think.


End file.
